Organoalkoxysilanes are known substances and have long been used as—for example—adhesion promoters. They are frequently also referred to by the skilled worker as silanes. They have alkoxysilane groups, which in contact with water—in liquid form or as atmospheric moisture—are able to hydrolyze to form a silanol group (Si—OH) and then crosslink to siloxane compounds. This can lead to instances of precipitation or hazing even after a very short time. This sensitivity is very pronounced in particular in polar organoalkoxysilanes, and also at basic pH, and therefore in particular in aminosilanes.
When dealing with organoalkoxysilanes, therefore, it must be ensured that they are stored and processed to the exclusion of moisture. In many cases this leads in practice to difficulties, therefore, as for example if a pack is not impervious or if it has been opened and poorly closed.